


A Gentle Surrender

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Series: We Are Stronger Together [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of feels, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Foursome, Gentle Dom Steve, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, and needs a lot of love from his boyfriends, brief mention of past sexual trauma, bucky has a lot of issues, mostly stucky feels, steve loves bucky a lot, tchalla and tony are good boyfriends, winterpantherironshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Mostly centered around Stucky, but the other two are present as well. Bucky wants Steve to take control and help him enjoy the pleasure of surrender as Steve, Tony, and T'Challa take care of him. Steve is more than happy to comply. Lots of feels ensue and some smut between all four of them.





	A Gentle Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in my WinterPantherIronShield universe. This verse has been very influenced by sooo many talks with 9_of_Clubs. You should go read her fic! 
> 
> I might add a second part to this to finish it up, but I decided to post this for now.

Steve pressed his arm tighter around Bucky’s waist, his fingertips pressing into his warm skin, pliable yet firm under his touch, feeling the shudders of the muscles across Bucky’s abdomen, the inhale and exhale of his breath, Bucky’s head pressed against his shoulder; his body pressed between Steve’s legs.

Bucky’s legs were open; Steve’s other hand holding behind his thigh as T’Challa kneeled between them, pressing gently into Bucky’s body, moving inside him with firm, controlled movements. His hands curling softly into the sides of Bucky’s thighs.

Steve glanced up at T’Challa briefly; their eyes meeting for a moment. T’Challa’s pupils were blown, but his gaze steady. He looked beautiful like this and watching the gentle way he fucked Bucky pushed Steve’s own arousal even further. His hips pushing more insistently up and rubbing against Bucky’s back, but he stilled the movement quickly. His own arousal present but not necessary to address at the moment, for now, the only thing that mattered was Bucky and his pleasure and his comfort.

“It’s all right, Buck, just breathe,” Steve whispered low and hot in his ear, brushing some strands of hair out of Bucky’s face.

“Steve,” Bucky managed to respond, reaching back to curl his fingers in Steve’s hair, his hand shaking. Steve couldn’t see his face, but could tell by his voice that he was on the edge of something, of letting go, but still holding himself back from all the pleasure the three of them wanted to give him.

“Yes, Steve, tell him he’s safe, that he can let go,” T’Challa’s voice, soft and sure, murmuring up over the both of them, and showing his self-control in this moment.

Bucky moaned deeper at his words, overwhelmed by the attention and the sensations coming from points all over his body, responding to the electricity of their praise for him. Steve was the anchor, keeping him still and attuned to his every movement and noise, bringing him back to them when his thoughts wandered far away to memories not so pleasant. Pain and pleasure etched into his cells, to the synapses in his brain, confusing the two and interlocking them in ways that were hard to separate. Steve still struggled with this knowledge, but having Bucky trust the three of them to let them touch him and give him pleasure like this soothed him. To be able to hold Bucky in his arms and take care of him through this pleasure he had told Steve he wanted to feel, that he wanted from them, and to let Steve coach him through it, was compelling and beautiful to Steve.

 

* * *

 

_Steve ran his fingers over Bucky’s lips, the lightest of touches. Each time he was able to touch Bucky softly like this, after everything they had been through to get here...he had to remember how to breathe, remind himself to keep his cool and not launch into excessive praise and sonnets about his love. He usually managed to keep it together, but it was a large effort on his part._

_Bucky idly stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, pausing at Steve’s neck to caress the fine wisps there. His eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Steve, seemingly staring at the ceiling, but his body was relaxed, content, a gentle hum here and there that let Steve know he was all right, nothing to be concerned about._

_Steve leaned down, pressing himself against Bucky, their torsos firmly together, and placed a soft kiss to Bucky’s jaw before moving down to rest his head on Bucky’s chest, nuzzling up under his chin. Bucky was wearing another one of those soft, draped robes Steve couldn’t get enough of. Steve liked to see him comfortable and not constricted by tight leather and straps built for carrying weapons; he deserved to be removed from all of that. Steve more comfortable in a long sleeve shirt, simple, blue, usually one for comfort himself in a way, when he was out of the spotlight and didn’t have any uniforms or shows to put on for everyone else._

_“Ugh, Steve,” Bucky said, half-exasperated, half-endeared._

_“What? You like it, you like that I can’t leave you alone,” Steve moved his face to the side, pressing kisses along Bucky’s collarbone, a smile on his lips._

_“It’s alright, I guess,” Bucky teased back, paused, and continued, “Ok fine, yeah, I do.”_

_They had gotten better at this now. Bucky remembering to reassure Steve even through their_ teasing, _when he could offer those words, and Steve understanding Bucky’s way of expressing himself would be more subdued. Shreds of their old speech patterns, the way they used to tease always shining through, the familiarity of Bucky always making Steve ache in rough and soft ways. The soft ache of adoration and love, of being able to have this again, of the surety of his safety and presence, and the rough knowledge of all that they had lost, always present between them but more manageable now. Something they could learn to live with together and help each other through._

_“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked, after a space of silence. Bucky could sit in the silence for much longer than Steve could, and, when Bucky was stroking Steve’s hair and down over his back like he was now, Steve was much more amenable to the quiet._

_“Don’t know, don’t know if I can talk about it yet,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s hair, his metal fingers fidgeting over Steve’s arm. Steve reached up, interlocking their fingers together. The_ vibranium _arm much warmer than the old one. Steve relieved Bucky was comfortable with this one that it could be a part of him he was proud of, a gift from Shuri, and that he didn’t hesitate to touch Steve with both of his hands now._

_“Whatever you want, Buck,” Steve affirmed, “but if you change your mind, you can tell me, ya know?”_

_While Steve always meant that, hearing a lot of what Bucky had to say hadn’t always been easy. Every horror and painful emotion Bucky had endured was a sharp blow, and Steve had worn that guilt too openly, of course, how could he hide it from Bucky? Even_ through _Bucky’s loss of himself, he could read Steve so plainly. Steve’s guilt, holding them back, keeping both of them from sharing their own truths, not wanting to hurt the other more. But, they were working past that. It wasn’t some perfect destination they would arrive at, Steve reminded himself, replaying words T’Challa had spoken to him often. T’Challa with his soothing voice and hand on Steve’s arm, directing and strong, someone Steve was happy to listen to, so easy to trust his advice and insight._

_There would be no day when everything was fixed and things were ideal, but this, now, was really good, and Steve owed it to Bucky and himself to let himself heal, too. ‘Chill out, Capsicle, don’t overwhelm him with your love,” Tony had said to him once, before placing a tap to Steve’s ass and coming behind Steve to press his arms around him, Tony’s chest pressing hard against Steve’s back, ‘He’s clearly still got a thing for you, just give it some time,” Tonys sentiment the same as T’Challa’s, although delivered in a different manner._

_Bucky was silent again for a while, his hands moving in methodical motions over Steve’s back causing Steve’s eyelids to shutter, nearing the point of sleep, entranced by Bucky’s repetition, almost a way to calm himself as he splayed his palms over Steve’s shoulder blades and down in identical motions across his back._

_“There’s something I want to try,”_

_Steve barely heard the words,_ thought _they might have been something in his dreams, but he moved his head up, suddenly feeling very awake, always ready to be there for whatever Bucky needed._

_“Yeah, what’s that?” Steve pressed his weight up off Bucky a bit, meeting his eyes, but Bucky shoved him down by the shoulders, not aggressively, but not quite playfully either._

_“It’s too much when you look in my eyes, not sure how to say it, you’re distracting,” Bucky said apologetically, a tone of self-deprecation in his voice. “You’re a lot, and not in a bad way, just a lot for me,”_

_Steve smiled, recognizing it wasn’t a rejection. Everything was a lot for Bucky, and Steve’s presence and being close, being touched and held and kissed and fucked, and not just by Steve but mainly by Steve, was a lot for him._

_“Sorry, I’ll hide my face here, then,” Steve buried his face_ into _the middle of Bucky’s chest. “Won’t look at you, just listening.”_

_Bucky attempted to start talking a few times, opening and closing his mouth. Steve could hear the release of breath and nearly feel the energy it took Bucky to speak, to form his thoughts and desires into something coherent that he could express._

_“Guess I just want....want to let go, I guess,” Steve didn’t say anything, knowing it better to not speak while Bucky figured out what he wanted to say and how much of it wanted to say. Better to not disrupt or distract him while he sorted through his thoughts._

_“When we are all together, the four of us, don’t want to have to be in control,” Bucky continued, alluding more than anything, but Steve was starting to catch on, aware from previous moments they had had in bed together of the struggle, the tension Bucky always found himself in. His desire to let go and let himself have pleasure, and the overwhelming vulnerability, the trauma associated with it all, coiling and conflicting in Bucky’s brain._

_There had been various encounters between the four of them, and the three of them, and the two of them in pairs, and every configuration of the four of them together. Many negotiations, necessary and ongoing between four people, two of the four with no insignificant amount of trauma related to the body, and Steve with his concerns and guilt, and T’Challa trying to keep them together. All of them with their various griefs and losses and emotions and dynamics between each other that they brought to the table. It wasn’t simple, and it wasn’t ever going to be, but, it was felt right and beautiful. Steve couldn’t quite imagine his life without any one of them now. The four of them together created something strong. Each of their strengths filling in the weak, cracked spots in the others. They needed each other._

_“When we are having sex?” Steve offered, trying to make it easier on him, although talking about all of this with Bucky still wasn't easy for Steve either. Steve wanted him badly all the time, physically and emotionally and in every_ way _they could be close, but didn’t want to push and didn’t want to hurt, and didn’t want to fuck anything up._

_“Yes, like, just don’t want have to…I trust you all. I trust you,” Bucky spoke quickly, his fingers tapping against Steve’s bicep, nervous energy needing to be expressed somehow. “Know you’ll take care of me, Stevie,” Bucky trailed off and started up again. “Want you to help me.”_

_Steve could feel a large smile plaster to his face that he couldn’t wipe off and was glad at this moment that Bucky had made him look_ away _that his face was pressed up against Bucky’s chest and not anywhere Bucky could see him. Excited, of course, at any chance to love Bucky, to fuck him, but more than that, overwhelmed with the trust Bucky had in him, at his asking for Steve to take control and desire to put his pleasure in Steve’s direction so completely._

 _Steve couldn’t tell if the desire was a fantasy or something more therapeutic, probably both, as it often seemed to be and in a way was for Steve as well. There was never any of this between them that wasn’t full of emotion, memory, desire, and sorrow. It was bittersweet in its beauty and always burdened with_ loss _, the pain of growth, and the intensity of their love for each other._

_He managed to compose himself, to reply in a way he hoped was casual, but Bucky knew Steve and knew he wanted all of this very much._

_“Of course, Buck, you know I want to, be happy to, we can figure it out. What you want. How you want it…” Steve started going on, always searching for the right words, wanting to say what Bucky would need to hear. Never insincere, always meant earnestly and enthusiastically, but because how Steve wanted to hear things_ wasn’t _always the way Bucky did, and he wanted to meet him in the middle. “Or, if it’s easier, I can just take the reins, don’t have to negotiate too much beforehand, if that’s what you want.”_

 _Steve moved up, holding himself up by his forearms and looking at Bucky now, needing some confirmation that he was on the right track. Even if the intensity of his gaze was a lot for Bucky to take, they often both had to push through some of their own_ discomfort _and come out on the other side stronger for it._

_Bucky looked away at first, but forced his eyes back to Steve, resolve in them. His hair a mess around his head, the bun he had been wearing undone now and strands falling into his face messily, still partially damp from his shower earlier. He smelled lighter here than Steve remembered from before. The shampoo in Wakanda rich and fragrant; the one Bucky liked a blend of citrus and spices, a hint of vanilla and something darker. The reality of him, of his flesh, every component of his physical body, so real and raw to Steve. He could relate to what Bucky meant about feeling overwhelmed, even if for Steve it was for different reasons. Steve felt attuned to him, whenever Bucky was around, Steve was watching, analyzing, ready for...he didn’t know what exactly. To protect him, to take care of him, to do whatever he could possibly do to make him happy._

_“Yes, this is, that’s what I want. What I want you to do.”_

 

* * *

 

Steve’s hand moved briefly to brush his fingers over Tony’s jaw, he was laying beside them, his mouth busy pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the V of muscles down Bucky’s stomach. Tony lifted his head up momentarily to look up at Bucky and Steve, meeting Steve’s gaze and giving him a look that seemed to say, “how did we all end up so lucky, huh?”

“Keep him steady, Rogers, he sure is a pretty one,” Tony said, throwing them both a wink, and moving his attention back to Bucky. His tongue flitting expertly along Bucky’s sensitive flesh, not taking him into his mouth yet, taking his time. Tony’s tone attempting the casual, but Steve knew him well enough to know how enamored he was with Bucky, with all of them, and with this whole situation.

It spoke to the trust they had built between them these past months that Tony was here with them like this. Bucky had learned to trust him, and Steve and Tony had come miles in rebuilding their own relationship, enough so that Steve wanted him here, trusted him with Bucky, too.

“Mmm, Tony, shut up,” Bucky replied to what Tony had said, their dynamic always rougher, always a shade of coarseness Steve didn’t quite understand, but knew to be something they had worked out between them. Something that exasperated but fascinated and pleased Steve all at once. Bucky’s fingers twisted in Tony’s hair with a sharp intake of breath as Tony took him into his mouth partially for a moment, rough and hard, before letting off again.

Steve had the strong desire to touch them all, so beautiful in their own ways, wishing he could take them all in and let them know how much they all meant to him. But, this wouldn’t be the only time, and the most pressing issue that diverted most of his attention was Bucky on top of him, held securely in one arm, his breath coming quicker and moans of pleasure starting to be exhaled more freely.

Bucky would often press his own hand of the crook of his elbow to his mouth, try to quiet himself or keep his own pleasure in check, but he had told Steve to help him let go, to direct this endeavor. So, when a particularly loud gasp fell from his lips, and the back of Bucky’s own hand pressed against his mouth, Steve pulled his hand away gently, entwining their fingers together.

“Buck, it’s ok, just feel it, just let go,” Steve leaned down, pressing kisses to the side of Bucky’s jaw and up to his ear, sucking lightly. “I’ve got you; we’ve got you. We want to hear you.”

Bucky nearly purred at that, his hips moving up to meet T’Challa’s body and Tony’s mouth, pliable and melting slowly under Steve’s attentions and praise. The type of praise that Steve had always been dying to give him that was always sitting at the back of his throat begging to be expressed. This was a letting go and release of emotions for Steve, too, something they both needed in their own ways for different reasons. Tony and T'Challa had been happy to agree, knowing they both needed this, the four of them always willing to give and take in turn.

The fingers on Bucky’s metal arm curled around Steve’s thigh beneath him, pressing harder than he ever had, likely leaving bruises, and Steve groaned deeply at that. Though he was barely being touched, any time Bucky touched him sent waves of pleasure up his spine and throughout his whole body. His own arousal and pleasure mounting slowly just from seeing Bucky so caught up, so completely giving himself over to them, to Steve.

Bucky’s other hand was placed, fingers spread out,over T’Challa’s chest as T’Challa fucked him, moving a little faster now. Tony’s movements following suit, taking Bucky deep in his mouth, more abrupt and frenetic as he took him in and out, as was his style. He was an expert with his tongue, as Steve was well aware, and if Steve had been in Bucky’s position, as he had been before, he would have already finished.

The energy between all of them was heavy. Steve could feel the other two, their intensity, their desire to please Bucky and give this to him, but he felt zoned in to Bucky, tunnel vision. The other two on his periphery, aware, wanting to make sure they were ok as well, but Bucky in full view and color.

“So beautiful,” Steve panted, his own mouth hanging open in something like awe, feeling Bucky’s body move with each thrust T’Challa made, feeling every time Bucky’s back muscles would clench and then release.

Steve pressed two of his fingers to Bucky’s lips, traced down over his jaw and back up to his mouth. He pushed gently into the soft, wet, feeling Bucky’s tongue. Bucky parting his lips and sucking on Steve’s fingers.

“He is being very good for us, isn’t he, Captain?” T’Challa murmured, one hand steadying on the back of Tony’s head, pushing him further down onto Bucky, his other hand pushing up on Bucky’s leg, spreading him open wider.

The tension in the air palpable. 

 

 


End file.
